Sonic Overload(Heroic412229's Version)/Quotes
Rank Quotes Sonic the Hedgehog *"The party’s just getting started!” Being selected *”Woohoo!” Getting an S rank *“Cool! Not way past cool, but just cool.” Getting an A rank *“Not too bad.” Getting a B rank *”Aw man.” Getting a C rank *“I call a redo!” Getting a D rank *”Darn.” Getting an E rank *”Never underestimate the power of hedgehogs!“ Winning a fight *”You’re too good, aren’t you?” Losing a fight *”(Muffled) Bubble, bubble.” About to drown. *“I lost...” Getting a game over *”Eggman, you’re history!” Beating the game Sid the Hero *"Let's get started." Being selected *"That was an awesome job!" Getting an S rank *"Nice work." Getting an A rank *"That was pretty good." Getting a B rank *"Not quite." Getting a C rank *"Dang it!" Getting a D rank *"What did I do wrong?!" Getting a E rank *"Better luck, next time." Winning a fight *"I don't believe it." Losing a fight *"What have I done?!" Getting a game over *"(Phew) That was a tough one." Beating the game Miles "Tails" Prower *“Here we go!” Being selected *”Yes!” Getting an S rank *”Yippee!” Getting an A rank {I can’t think of anything better!} *“Alright!” Getting a B rank *”Can I go again?” Getting a C rank *“No!” Getting a D rank *“Why~?” Getting an E rank *“Size doesn’t mean anything!” Winning a fight *”I guess brawn IS more important than brains!” Losing a fight *“Sonic!” Getting a game over *”Kids can be heroes, too!” Beating the game Knuckles the Echidna *”Let’s do this thing!” Being selected *”Awesome!” Getting an S rank *”Ha!” Getting an A rank *”It’s better than getting a lower rank, I suppose.” Getting a B rank *”Crud.” Getting a C rank *”(Chuckles)” Getting a D rank *”(Sarcastically) Well, congratulations!” Getting an E rank *”I proved you wrong, Tails!” Winning a fight *”I need to get stronger.” Losing a fight *”I’m gonna give you a black eye!” Getting a game over {Knuckles is referring to the player. I guess I’m getting a ton of black eyes, since I’m embarrassing bad at video games.} *”I finally beat Sonic!” Beating the game Amy Rose *"I'll give it my all!" Being selected *"The power of love always wins!" Getting an S rank *"Yeah!" Getting an A rank *"I did it!" Getting a B rank *"I want a redo!" Getting a C rank *"I really need to do better." Getting a D rank *"Not good enough." Getting an E rank *"Yes, I did it!" Winning a fight *"I failed you, Sonic!" Losing a fight *"Help me, Sonic!" Getting a game over *"Wasn't that awesome, Sonic?!" Beating the game Shadow the Hedgehog *”You better do good this time.” Being selected *”You’re cooler than I thought.” Getting an S rank {Shadow is referring to the player.} *“I’m the coolest!” Getting an A rank *“Not too bad.” Getting a B rank *“Uggggggggggggh” Getting a C rank *”No!” Getting a D rank *”...” Getting an E rank *”This is better than finding the 4th Chaos Emerald!” Winning a battle *“Grrrrr.” Losing a fight *“Woe is me!” Getting a game over. *“Good job, me!” Beating the game. Rouge the Bat *”I hope you’re ready for this.” Being selected {Rouge is referring to the player.} *”Perfect, as usual.” Getting an S rank *”Piece of cake.” Getting an A rank *”It was alright.” Getting a B rank *”I can do better than this.” Getting a C rank *“Ugh, not good enough!” Getting a D rank *”How can I call myself a treasure hunter?” Getting an E rank *”Too bad for you.” Winning a fight *”I can't believe I lost.” Losing a fight *”Why?!” Getting a game over *”Thanks for your help.” Beating the game Cream the Rabbit *“We're ready to go.” Being selected {By “we're,” she meant her and Cheese.} *“Yeah, we did it, Cheese!” Getting an S rank *”Great job, guys.” Getting an A rank {She was referring to the player.} *”We did our best.” Getting a B rank *”Better luck, next time.” Getting a C rank *”Can I do a retake?” Getting a D rank *”Disappointing.” Getting an E rank *”Hooray, we won!” Winning a fight *”I'm sorry.” Losing a fight *”Oh no!” Getting a game over *”I knew we could do it!” Beating the game Blaze the Cat *“Let's do this.” Being selected *”Amazing work.” Getting an S rank *”And that's how it's done.” Getting an A rank *”It was alright.” Getting a B rank *”Could have been better.” Getting a C rank *”Better luck, next time.” Getting a D rank *”Not very good.” Getting a E rank *”Nice try.” Winning a fight *”How did it come to this?” Losing a fight *”Why???!!!” Getting a game over *”Nice work, partner.” Beating the game {Referring to the player.} Silver the Hedgehog *“I'll give it all I've got.” Being selected *”Perfect!!!” Getting an S rank *”That was great!” Getting an A rank *”It's fine.” Getting a B rank *”Gotta keep trying.”Getting a C rank *”Can I try again?” Getting a D rank *”Not enough.” Getting a E rank *”Witness my power!” Winning a fight *”Where did I go wrong?” Losing a fight *“No!!!!!” Getting a game over *”Alright, we finally did it!” Beating the game *“It’s no use!!!” Alternate game over line Espio the Chameleon *“Let's begin.” Being selected *”Ultimate ninja power.” Getting an S rank *”Amazing feat.” Getting an A rank *”That was alright.” Getting a B rank *”Not too bad.” Getting a C rank *”Stay on your guard.” Getting a D rank *”Focus your spirit, next time.” Getting a E rank *”Fascinating victory.” Winning a fight *”This can't be happening.” Losing a fight *”I don't believe it.” Getting a game over *”Well done.” Beating the game Charmy Bee *“Here we go!” Being selected * Vector the Crocodile *“Find the computer room!” {What? It’s kind of funny!} *” Dr. Eggman *"Get a load of this!" *"" * Ominous *"It's time for all of you to face reality!" *"All life in existence will soon feel my hatred for evil." *"I will destroy all life, including my own. *"Listen here, Sonic! You and your friends can try to defeat me for all I care. But any of you try to use that to intimidate me or interfere with plans again, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT ALL OF YOU WILL ROT IN DEATH FOREVER!" *"What happening!?" *"He's very relentless for a hedgehog." *"I will burn you, heartless hedgehog!" *"That's IT!!!!" *"I'm tired of you and your cocky short-tempered nature!" *"I don't care if you try to beat me, anyway." *"Hahahahahaha!!" *"You just don't get it, do you?" *"Good, because once they reach the Eggman Empire, they will be in for a big surprise. (Laughs maniacally.) * Orbot * Cubot * Commander *"" G.U.N. Soldiers *"" Category:Sonic Category:Sub pages